Sly Matthews and the Olympians: The Last Year
This book is a part of the Sly Matthews series. Main Character: *Sly Matthews Other titles include: *Sylvester Matthews and the Olympians: The Son of Hades ''Chapter One'' My dream was horrible. There was a man- he looked my age- and he was walking down the colum of cabins and stopped at Poseidon's cabin- Cabin 3- and shot a blast of fire from his fists. He walked to Zeus's cabin- Cabin 1- and shot a blast of fire from his fist, again. He then walked to Hades's Cabin- Cabin 13 and my cabin- and once again, shot a blast of fire from his fist. Who the heck is that? I thought. He looks like who... um. Oh my gods... Helios. He had firey red hair and eyes almost as bright as the sun. Even in a dream, I was practacally burning down to nothing. It was so warm, just putting an egg by him, would burn it, and if you put a bowl of ice by him, in less than 10 seconds, it would be boiling. I burst up in my bed panting. I was releived that I was in my bed, during the middle of the night in the middle of January freezing like a human popcicle in Antartica. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" I screamed. "Come here!" "What is the matter, Sly?" She asked running into my room. "Are you trying to wake up your dad and brothers? I'm 38, so be quiet!" "Somethings wrong at camp. some dude's destroying cabins and has already burned Cabins 1, 3 and 13. The Big Three." "What did he look like?" "Helios." "Sly, you got a letter from Chiron earlier." She said. "I think you should read it now." She walked out of my room very, very stiffly as if Medusa had looked her in the eyes and was turning her to stone. She walked back in with an envelope. "Sylvester, here." She passed me the letter. It read: Dear Sylvester, I am writing to you, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and your brothers, Zack Thompson and Nico di Angelo, because the new camp director. His name is Typerion, son of Helios and Tyine. He is a demititan. Zeus, Poseidon and your father, Hades punished him to take Dionysus's place. He is now destroying the cabins of The Big Three and killing any demigod children of them. '' ''PLEASE STAY AWAY from camp unless you want to be burned to death. Yours Truly, Chiron, Camp Activities Director. "Mom, I have to go out." I said. "Now!" ''Chapter Two'' I got dressed in my black pants and black hoodie and slipped on my shoes and headed out the door. I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and dialed a number. The phone started ringing and then someone picked up. "Hello." Said a familiar voice. "Hey Rachel." I said. "It's Sly Matthews. I need your help. Where are you?" "Umm, Central Park on a strole. My dad is making me so mad!" Her voice getting stronger. "Can you meet me in front of the Empire State Building?" "Sure. It'll help me blow off some steam." I walked a few blocks until I saw a red haired girl standing at the door of the E.S.B. (empire state building). "What 'ya need help with?" She asked. "I need a prophecy." ''Chapter Three'' "Oh. I haven't spoke a prophecy since last summer." "I need your help with camp." I argued. "Fine." Green mist started shooting from her mouth and started spirling around my head. Then I heard: Three half-bloods of the eldest gods shall beat the odds. You will meet a brother and have a fight, And win with all your might. But in the end, you shall never be the same, But you have won the game. "Thanks." I told Rachel. "For what?" "Everything." I walked down the street and plugged in his headphones into his iPhone and started listening to music. All of a sudden my phone started to ring. I answered. "Sly, I got the letter." Said a voice I knew to well. "Okay, Percy. Where are you?" I asked. "At home." "Come outside." "Why?" "I got a prophecy." I said roughly. Then I ended the call. I waited outside for 12 minutes before they're was man about sixteen walking out the front door. In the dim light of the morning, he just looked black and white. But up close, I knew it was Percy. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. "Hey, Perce." I said. "What's the prophecy?" He managed. I choked, "Umm. Three half-bloods of the eldest gods shall beat the odds. You will meet a brother and have a fight, and win with all your... muhh... might. But in the end you shall never be the same, but you have won the g... game." "Wow, who?" Percy asked. "Who what?" "Who brother." "I don't know." I addmitted. "Can't be Nathan 'cause he's immortal. And I don't want it to be Nico. Guess it's gots 'ta be Zack." Category:Original Character